Red String of Fate
by Melizbeauty
Summary: The person you end up marrying isnt always the one who is destined to be your soul mate. Hermione's red string of fate is connected to someone else. Will she open her heart, or will she drown in depression.
1. Chapter 1

She looked over at her partner,and still couldnt avert her eyes from him.

What did she just do? Why did it have to be with him? why couldnt she handle her fire whiskey? Question swarmed her head as the daylight rays crawled into the room.

She had to get home, before her husband got back home from spending the night drinking with their best friend Harry.  
She quietly but swiftly gathered her belongings ran into the the fireplace, and flooed herself home. What she didnt know was that her partner was observing her the whole time with a smirk upon his lips.

Hermione let out a breath of relilef as she walked into her bedroom in the weasley's home. She looked around finally noticing that the close was clear she threw her self on the bed that she and ron shared. she gazed up with tears in her eyes 'oh goodness, how can i even look at ron the same now, if he knew how unhappy i was to the point that i go out to the a pub and get drunk, he is going to kill me'.

Hermione placed her head down into the pillow again and silent sobs filled her eyes. She hated how her and ron got together after the war, she knew it wasnt love, and was just the post war jitters that got them together. she couldnt stand how unresponsible he was not only at home, but in work and in there relationshhip as well. she just couldnt connect with him, and she knew other than surviving the war and knowing harry, they had nothing else in common. she couldnt help but want to go out drinking whatever chance, she wasnt an alcoholic, she would sometimes get butter beer. The sensation of going out and seeing people is what she wanted and what she yearned, and she didnt regret it one bit.

When it came to her getting home wasted, she didnt mind it either, the reason being that those were the days she would recieve the best sleep in week at times. But this time was different she didnt just get drunk go home and sleep it off. No this time she woke up in his bed. She screamed into the pillow "AHHHH IT WAS WONDERFUL THOUGH." a warm feeling consumed her body and she rememebered the caresses and touches she would recieve from that man. oh how she yearned for more.

Sex, was unpleasant with ron, for his selfishness to reach his goal, was overwhelming, that once he reached it, he would pass out, and sleep it through, while she would just lay there in pure frustration, in not being able to be pleasured by him. But last night that man she slept with caressed her so gently,and treated her like a fragile jewel that would break if handled by anyone but he. He didnt rush, he wanted to feel her,and make her, his. Hermione sat up from the bed, no one had made her feel that way but him. her face flushed, 'oh merlin why did it have to be him of all people, why did it have to be Draco Maloy' she couldnt handle the feelings that she had, but still the emotion of last night was unforgettable. she grabbed the pillow closest to her and hugged it tighlty in her arms. for merlins sake she was married she couldntbe thinking about those things, it was inappropriate.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed and Hermione was finally out of the shower, drowing her worries away, and finally gathering up the courage to face another day with her husband. she waklked over to the bathroom mirror, looking her self over  
'alright i dont look like i just woke up, orjust had sex, or...'  
the red of her face and her feelings of embarrased overtook her,and slowly she went on her knees and, held her face gently thinking of the nights event, it was just afling, a one night stand,no reason to get like this'. Hermione dreaded the monday coming up, she wanted it to come and in the same time , prayed that monday would stay the hell away, she knew the next monday heading to work at the ministry of magic, she would have to face him, her partner, her one night stand, her crush, and an asshole of a coworker. "why does he have to work with me"  
a voice came through from the oppposite side of the bathroom "is the bloody git giving you a hard time Herms" her face froze 'shit he's home, alright alrightit going tobeok, just breath. i dont want to freak out. she stood up and wipe her clothing up "oh yes ronald you know how he is, cant keep him mouth shut"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hermione went through the door, gathering her items and bring the towel she had in hand to her hair. Yes she could use magic to dry it but she preferred it this way. She noticed Ron on the bed getting ready to sleep, "ummm Ronald." Ron looked up at her in a daze, she looked down and understood, "going to sleep huh?"

"Wow, love it's like you can read my mind, yeah drank a little too much at Harry's and Ginny's". Hermione already knew the routine at this point, he would sleep the day off, miss work, get laid off probably, and she would have to find him a new one. 'Sigh' Hermione rubbed her temples to melt away her stress. "You did tell them why I couldn't go right? That I had so much work piled up at the ministry I just couldn't get out of it." Ron snuggled into bed, and brought his blanket to his face,

"yeah,yeah, which reminds me Ginny wanted me to tell you to call her or something, she wanted to tell you something very important"

"oh?" Hermione looked up in surprise.

"Yeah but I have no idea what would be more important beside the fact that she is pregnant all of a sudden, or something like that I don't know, bloody hell, Harry is going to have to deal with a little monster crying in the early hours of the morning, poor thing. Thank god we aren't having any kids."

Hermione looked over at Ron "yeah". By the time she responded Ron had already turned his back to her, and a loud noise started to rumble through his noise.

"I guess he really was drunk.." Hermione walked over to her desk, grabbing her wand, and her purse. She walked to the bedroom door, slowly turning the knob and exited the house a few moments later.

She opened her purse and pulled out her black smartphone, calling Ginny. Ring….ring….ring…

*click*

"you went to see him didn't you" two voices said in unison

"yeah" was all Hermione could say.


End file.
